


Together

by vogue91



Series: Yakuza!Verse [3]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Kid Fic, Kindergarten, M/M, kids talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 13:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He thought he and Kei were cut out to be parents, he really did, and he didn’t see why they shouldn’t have been.Yuri would’ve been good, he knew that.He knew how unconditional love he was able to give, he was the living proof of that, and he didn’t doubt he would’ve been able to take care of another human being, to make him feel loved, safe.He wasn’t so sure about himself, instead.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Story is a spin off of this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326638/chapters/38193899  
> For all the various spin offs and explanations, here's the link: http://vogue91.blogspot.com/2018/10/takachii-yakuza-verse.html.  
> It has a slightly different angle than "I wish I could play your father", so it could be considered as a stand-alone for what concerns the kids' parts of the verse.

 

Yuya wasn’t happy.

At all, to tell the truth.

When Kei had called that morning, saying he had a small favour to ask, he had already foresaw it was going to be something he wouldn’t have liked.

“Yuri... I want to know how in the world I got dragged into this.” he hissed to the younger, hitting the back of his head as they walked.

“Ouch!” Yuri complained, massaging his head and grimacing. “What’s the deal with you? I didn’t ask you to fight a lion barehanded, Yuu. We just need to go get Kyohei, that’s all. If you hadn't sent Kota to Kyoto he would’ve done that.” he said, walking faster to get some distance from the yakuza. “Come on, we’re almost there. And try to be nice, for once.” he asked, giving him a fake smile and then ignoring him altogether.

Yuya snorted, incredibly annoyed.

“If I need one of my men in Kyoto, I’ll send him there whenever I please. Kei could come, no matter what he says. Are we really sure he’s got a temperature? I think it’s just an excuse to stay home.”

Yuri ignored his ranting and went his way as if the elder hadn't opened his mouth, and Yuya sighed.

Since Kota had taken that damn kid, over a year and a half before, the intellectual level and that of his boyfriend seemed to have gone out the window.

Not that he wasn’t attached to Kyohei, on the contrary; he found his presence to be relaxing, on some occasions.

Other ones, like this one, it was just an incredible nuisance.

He followed Yuri without saying another word, until they reached the kindergarten’s gate.

He reached the younger, waiting nervous for the teacher to go talk to them.

“There’s too many kids.” he said shifting his weight, apparently tense.

“At a kindergarten? Weird. It’d be as if there were too many yakuza at your office.” Yuri mocked him, then he sighed and grabbed the elder’s hand. “Relax, come on. We get him, we bring him home. It can’t be too hard.” he told him, trying to calm him down.

Takaki shrugged, trying to look as dignified as possible.

“I didn’t mean that, you little brat. I'm just saying I’ve got better ways of spending my time then mind a three years old. Not mine, at that.” he explained, letting go of Chinen’s hand and crossing his arms, arching an eyebrow in what he hoped was an annoyed look.

Yuri shook his head, without minding the elder’s whining.

When he saw one of the teachers getting close Yuya forced a smile, hoping it to be enough to mask his – as his boyfriend always told him – ‘disreputable’ look.

“May I help you?” the woman asked, looking at him suspiciously and favouring talking to the younger.

Takaki knew the look on her face.

It was the same everyone had when they saw him and Yuri together, at first wondering about the yakuza’s look, and if he really was what he seemed to be, then wondering what he was doing with someone so clearly younger than him.

It was something he hated, but there was no solution to that.

Or better, none which embraced Yuri’s concept of ‘acting nice’.

“We’re here to pick Kyohei up.” Yuri explained, taking out of his pocket the paper Kota had signed that morning. “His parents couldn’t come, so they sent us.” he went on, trying to sound as relaxed as possible, so that the woman wasn’t going to make any problems.

She studied the piece of paper and its content, then she forced a smile.

“Perfect.” she told them, unable to hide her reluctance. “The kids are drawing, if you care to follow me, I’ll call Kyohei and we can gather up his things.” she added, heading toward the building. Yuri made as to follow her, while Yuya stood where he was.

“Yuu?” the younger called him, turning toward him and arching an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

“I'm not going in there.” the yakuza informed him, his arms still tight on his chest. “I already have issues with one kid at a time. I can't even begin to imagine what waits for me in there.”

Chinen rolled his eyes, taking a few steps back and grabbing his wrist, pulling for him to follow.

“Don’t be an idiot.” he said between gritted teeth, while the elder wiggled out of his hold and unwillingly followed.

Inside the kindergarten, the situation was just as Yuya had imagined.

The kids were sitting around a table, they were colouring, and even like that they were making an incredible noise.

He turned his nose up, walking behind Yuri and searching for Kyohei.

It was the kid who spotted them, not the contrary; he stood up from his place and ran toward Yuya, hugging his legs.

“Oji-chan!” he uttered, happily, then he raised his eyes on Yuri. “Why are you here? Where’s oto-chan?” he asked, realizing just then that neither of his parents was there.

“Oto-chan was busy at work and papa didn’t feel good this morning, so we’ve come to pick you up.” Yuri explained, bending on his knees to be at the same height as him. “Aren't you happy?” he asked, pouting.

Kyohei nodded vigorously, planting a kiss on Chinen’s cheek and then tightening his hand around Yuya’s fingers, pulling him toward the table.

“I was making a drawing oji-chan, want to see it?” he asked, without waiting for an answer before taking the sheet of paper and handing it to the yakuza, who took it with a confused look on his face.

He stared at the twisted ensemble of lines and coloured circles all over the paper, then he stared at his boyfriend looking for help, but it was Kyohei who came to the rescue.

“It’s me and papa! And the one in the middle...” he pointed at the bigger circle, surrounded by lines, which now Yuya identified as a person. “Is oto-chan, holding our hands.” he explained, satisfied.

Yuya did his best to avoid laughing, sure that neither Yuri nor Kyohei would’ve appreciated, and handed the drawing back to the kid.

“It’s really beautiful.” he told him, awkward.

“Kyo-chan.” the teacher called him, while she handed his backpack to Yuri. “Want to bring that home to your papas?” she asked.

The kid nodded, and the woman then rolled the paper and put a red ribbon around it, handing it to Kyohei.

“Here. So it won’t get ruined.” she told him with a smile, messing with his hair.

“Thank you!”

Yuya looked around nervously, trying to avoid the other kids’ stares.

He wasn’t comfortable at all, he knew he wasn’t going to be, and Yuri knew that too; the younger looked at him, chuckling from time to time.

When they finally managed to get out of there the yakuza took a deep breath, as if he hadn't been able to get air inside.

“How dramatic.” Yuri made fun of him, taking the backpack from Kyohei and putting it on one of his shoulders.

Yuya grimaced, making as to start walking, but the kid stopped him right away, standing in front of him with his arms stretched out.

“Oji-chan?” he said, biting his lower lip without adding anything else, waiting for the yakuza to understand on his own.

And it didn’t take Takaki too long to realize what he wanted.

He picked him up from under his arms and put him down on top of his shoulders, starting to walk while Kyohei laughed, happy, and Yuri followed them.

“It’s useless for you to pretend you don’t enjoy this, Yuu.” Yuri told him, caressing both his boyfriend’s shoulder and the kid’s leg.

“What? He’s slow, it would take us forever to get home.” he justified himself, hitting the younger’s shoulder.

“That’s not true! Oto-chan always tells me I'm fast as a lightning!” Kyohei complained, then he started bustling about his drawing, ignoring the two of them.

“There’s nothing wrong, you know? It’s not like you’re going to be a worse yakuza if you admit you love Kyohei.” Chinen insisted, raising his eyes on the kid and chuckling.

“There’s nothing to admit. Of course I love him, but that doesn’t mean that all of a sudden I’ve got to start liking all the... Kyohei, what are you…?” he changed the subject abruptly, since the kid was messing with his hair.

“It’s a surprise! You’ll see when we get home!” Kyohei replied, and went on doing whatever he was doing.

Yuya gave up and kept walking toward Kota’s and Kei’s place, ignoring Yuri who kept smiling next to him.

Once they were in front of the door to the apartment the yakuza rang the bell aggressively, wishing he wasn’t going to waste any more of his time.

“He’s heard.” Yuri murmured, while the yakuza kept ringing, no hint he was going to stop.

“I'm here, calm down you stupid...” Kei said in a nasal voice, as he opened the door.

“Delivery!” Yuya said then, picking Kyohei off his shoulders and putting him in Kei’s arms, Inoo smiling widely.

“Hello, daddy’s little cookie!” he told the kid, kissing his cheek. “Did you have fun today at school?” he asked then, putting him down and letting the other two in, raising only then his eyes on the elder. “Yuya, forgive me for asking, but what’s that in your hair?”

The yakuza frowned and reached the closest mirror, clenching his lips once he realized what Kei was talking about.

While he was on his shoulders, Kyohei had taken the ribbon off his drawing, tying it around his hair in the unsuccessful attempt at making a bow.

Yuya turned toward Kei and Yuri, who were trying their hardest to avoid laughing.

“Have I had this thing on my head long?” he asked his boyfriend, arching an eyebrow. 

Yuri caved and burst out laughing.

“A few yards after we’ve left the kindergarten.” he confirmed.

The yakuza made as to take it off, but Kyohei stopped him, pouting.

“No, oji-chan! Don’t take it off, it’s cute!” he begged, opening his eyes wide and trying to look as convincing as possible.

Yuya counted to ten in his head, then he managed to smile to the kid.

“Fine, Kyo-chan. I’ll keep it.” he told him. Then he turned to look at Yuri, hinting at the door eloquently.

The younger, luckily, understood.

“Well, we’re done here. I think we’ll be heading home.” he said, talking to Kei and his son.

“Already?” Kei asked, looking at Yuya amusedly.

“Yes. Already.” the yakuza hissed, leaning down to kiss Kyohei’s cheek. “Bye-bye, Kyo-chan. Thanks for the ribbon. It’s… it’s really nice.” he forced himself to tell him.

Once they were done saying goodbye and the door was closed, Yuya ripped the ribbon off, throwing it at Chinen.

“Oh, come on! It was really cute!” the younger mocked him, putting it in his jeans’ pocket.

“See? See what I mean when I say kids are unpredictable? I walked around for almost five blocks with a red ribbon in my hair! What if my shatei had seen me? Or someone else from the family? Tell me what an impression I would’ve made!” he complained, talking fast.

Yuri snorted, shrugging.

“You’re taking it too seriously, Yuya. There are many aspects about kids that...” he paused, biting his lower lip. “Ah, let it go.” he said then, rushing out.

Yuya didn’t bother investigating as to how he meant to go on, still annoyed by what had happened. They kept quiet until they were inside their apartment, and only then the yakuza spoke again.

“It’s not that I take it too seriously.” he said out loud, while Yuri was busy making lunch. “I'm just saying you never know what kid can come up with while one’s not paying attention, that’s all.”

“Well, that’s why parents should always pay attention to their kids, so that nothing happens.” Yuri explained, compulsively chopping some vegetables.

“Then it means I'm never going to be a parent!”

Yuya wouldn’t have minded his own words much, but apparently Yuri seemed to think otherwise.

He saw him put the knife down and stare at the floor.

“If that’s how you see it...” he said, biting hard on his lower lip and leaving the kitchen, getting inside the bedroom and slamming the door behind himself.

Only then Yuya understood the attitude Yuri had had for the whole day, and cursed through his teeth.

He hated that Yuri never spoke openly about what he wanted, leaving him hanging, trusting his ability to understand.

And it wasn’t the first time Yuya missed the meaning of his actions, and it wasn’t the first time it led him to hurt or sadden the younger.

He wanted to rush to the other room and make things clear, but for once he actually wanted to ponder about what he was going to say.

When Kota had told him he wanted to take a kid he had been happy for him, even though he hadn't cared particularly to let it show.

He thought he and Kei were cut out to be parents, he really did, and he didn’t see why they shouldn’t have been.

Yuri would’ve been good, he knew that.

He knew how unconditional love he was able to give, he was the living proof of that, and he didn’t doubt he would’ve been able to take care of another human being, to make him feel loved, safe.

He wasn’t so sure about himself, instead.

He thought it was hypocrite to think he could take care of a child, seen what he did every day.

He didn’t think he would’ve been able to love a kid as he should’ve, as one expected a parent to love a child.

But he had thought about it.

Every day he listened to Kota telling him about their trips, when he and Kei brought Kyohei to the park, how it was to bring him to school every morning. He talked about the drawings, the fairy-tales, the nights the kid went to their bedroom because of some imaginary fear, and Yuya had always pretended he didn’t care, while his mind kept offering him the same scenarios with him and Yuri, with a kid of their own.

It was hard to swallow the reality that he couldn’t be a good father, when he had wished it. 

He sighed and got off the couch, heading toward the bedroom.

Yuri was laying on the mattress, his arms under his head, a gloom look on his face.

The elder sat next to him, tentatively brushing his fingers on his arm, surprised to see that the younger wasn’t pushing him away.

“I'm sorry, Yuri.” he murmured, making an effort to sound contrite. He didn’t want his boyfriend to think he was trying to make up at any cost.

“About what? You just expressed your opinion, right?” the younger replied, polemic, arching an eyebrow.

The yakuza took a deep breath, trying not to get irritated.

“No, I didn’t. I just said that...” he stopped touching him, bringing his hands to his temples, massaging them counter clockwise. “I didn’t say I don’t want to be a parent. I just said I'm never going to be one. Let’s face it, Yuri, let’s face what I do for a living. Do you really think I could possibly have a child?” he asked, his voice unsteady.

Chinen sat up and looked straight into his eyes, dead serious.

“I do, Yuya. I think that with practice you’d make a good father, because I think we’ve got proof that you can change, when you set your mind to it. Look at us and tell me if you would’ve ever thought you could be a good boyfriend, a few years ago.”

Takaki bit his lip, thoughtful, having to admit to himself that the reasoning made sense.

“But we’re not talking about boyfriends, Yuri. It’s not as easy to be a father, and you know it. Look what kind of example I have.” he murmured, closing his eyes briefly, wanting to drive away that flash of his own paternal figure.

“And look at mine. I don’t think I did much better than you in that department, didn’t I?” he took his hand between his own, not annoyed anymore, but wishing to make him see reason. “We can learn by the mistakes that have been made with us. We can redeem ourselves somehow. And we can make it with a child of our own, with someone to love and protect together. Because there’s no one else with whom I’d want to do this, and if I want it it’s because I truly believe we can make it, Yuya. Not me on my own, not you on your own. Together.”

Yuya didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to.

He leant toward him and held him between his arms, tight.

It was what he needed.

He needed his reassurances, he needed to hear him say he trusted him, and it was enough. He had heard him speak about something which had looked almost impossible, tenderly glorifying all that had scared him to the point of making it something good.

He wasn’t wrong, after all, saying he wasn’t alone, and that the two of them would’ve managed to be parents together.

When they pulled away the yakuza tried to look as dignified as possible, even though it was pointless, and looked straight at Yuri.

“So.” he said, clearing his throat. “Chinen Yuri, will you have a child with me?”

The younger’s face lit up as he nodded.

“You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask.”

They were going to have a kid.

Something for just the two of them.

Yuya couldn’t remember having ever felt as happy as this.


End file.
